The invention relates to a device for the permanent storage of formatted data.
Permanent storage of data is necessary in many areas of automatic data processing. They are, for example, sales in cash desks or diagnostic data in electronic devices. It is intended here to protect the stored data against erroneous erasure and intentional manipulation. A paper strip having the data printed on it has been used for this purpose to date.
It is desirable to use electronic memories instead of paper strips in order, in this way, to save space, to be able to further process the data automatically and to achieve a higher level of protection against falsification.
International Reference WO 87/07060 describes a memory card whose memory is subdivided by means of initialization into a number of data records of fixed length and which has a protection mechanism by means of different PINs.